Whereas people today are more conscious of fitness thanks to the ever-improved living standard, fitness equipment has become very popular. However, some of the fitness equipment emphasizing sit up in bear hands may get too rough and violent resulting in stretch in larger angles that causes injuries to the user having overweighed problem or in middle ages or elder. Furthermore, the sit up may become so monotonous and the user may be disinterested very quickly. Besides, fitness equipment generally available in the market either consumes too much space at home or is very expensive, plus other factors, such as the users in a family whose age, physical strength vary, the confined space available at home, the limit to only one function, and nature and length of training session.
Abs exercise apparatuses commonly feature a standing frame, which requires a significant amount of storage space. Even when folded, the exercise apparatus with a changed length may still be bulky in size, occupying too much space for storage or during delivery. Thus, the conventional Abs exercise apparatuses require further improvements.